User blog:Pygmy Hippo 2/Chris Walker vs. Leatherface
This is going to be my last attempt at a fight here. My other matches are for sale. Let's see if I can finally get a match here with votes. Leatherface, the Southern cannibal with a chainsaw! Chris Walker, the soldier experimented on by the Murkoff Corporation! Leatherface Bio:Leatherface is his family's butcher. However he doesn't butcher livestock, he butchers humans. He has killed many trespassers and has even fought Jason Voorhees. (However he didn't win, it was more or less a tie as Jason was only knocked out by a thrown hammer by Leatherface's brother.) He also has the highest kill count. Origin:The Texas Chainsaw Massacre Short Range:Hammer This tiny but powerful weapon can crush skulls with ease. Mid Range:Chainsaw Can cut through bone and car roofs with ease. Long Range:Bear Trap Leatherface can lay these traps on the ground for an opponent to break their leg. Special Weapon:Hook Used to keep victims in place for a kill. Armor:Durability Leatherface has survived a chainsaw to the stomach and a grenade that blew his leg off. He also was able to recover from his arm getting slashed off after a while. X-Factor:Butcher's Knowledge of the Human Body Leatherface knows a lot about human anatomy and where to slice first. Chris Walker Bio:Chris Walker is an ex-military policeman who served in the Middle East. The Murkoff Corporation experimented on him and turned into a Variant. Now he kills almost everyone else in Mount Massive Asylum in an attempt to stop the Walrider. Origin:Outlast Short Range:Fists Chris Walker can break down unlocked security doors with his bare hands and tear off someone's torso. Mid Range:Spear Chris Walker can use this wooden spear to impale a PMC soldier wearing kevlar. Long Range:Dead Body Chris Walker can throw a body through part of a wall or to knock down doors. Special Weapon:Snare Trap This rope trap restrains a victim by their legs to be killed. Armor:Durability Chris Walker can take getting slammed around by the Walrider before being killed by gibbing via air vent. He also got shot in the cheek which didn't even slow him down and only got knocked out by a car ramming him. X-Factor:Millitary Training Chris Walker is incredibly stealthy and smart from his days in the military police. He also knows judo. Voting ends on December 20. Fight takes place in Mount Massive Asylum. Battle Leatherface is walking through the halls of Mount Massive Asylum with his chainsaw. He hears screaming and sees a security guard getting his torso ripped off. Chris Walker's latest victim was in the library so he didn't need to walk far to put his trophy, the guard's head, on a shelf. Unfortunately, he hears the sound of a chainsaw starting up and yelling. He throws the torso at Leatherface. The attack only knocks down Leatherface but Chris Walker has already run up to him and grabs the chainsaw and throws it behind a shelf. He grunts in pain and backs up as a hammer hits him. Leatherface is back up on his feet and goes for another hit to the arm. Chris Walker gets hit but it doesn't do much damage and he punches Leatherface in the face hard enough for him to drop the hammer. The dazed Leatherface stumbles backwards but sees Chris Walker rushing towards him. The cannibal thinks quickly and dodges the soldier's charge as he runs into a meat hook. Chris Walker pulls the blade out of his shoulder and turns around to see Leatherface has his chainsaw again. Chris Walker just barely dodges the berserk swings before Leatherface triggers one of his snare traps. Chris Walker looks for a weapon and finds his wooden spear. Leatherface uses his chainsaw to cut through the rope and drops to the floor but gets back up just in time to get the spear through his gut. Leatherface ignores this wound and slashes right through the spear before cutting Chris across the chest. It isn't a deep cut but Chris Walker is now thoroughly enraged. He grabs onto the chainsaw and the two maniacs go through the door in their struggle. Walker gets his leg trapped in Leatherface's bear trap and yells in pain but trows Leatherface through the wall. Said wall was the only thing preventing people from falling to the first floor. Leatherface yells as he falls and he lamds with a crack. Chris Walker frees his leg and looks down at his opponent. A blood puddle is forming as he walks away. He didn't get a trophy but he still has to contain the Walrider. Winner:Chris Walker Expert's Opinion:Chris Walker was stronger, more durable, and better trained. Most of his weapons beat or were almost as good as Leatherface's whose only advantage was the chainsaw. Category:Blog posts